Volteer
Volteer, simply known as Volt, is a norwegian alpha rock dragon and a main character of Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Volteer is also the best friend, steed, companion and sidekick of Stephan. Background Biography Volteer was born in Norway, to his parents, the dragon king Thunder and the dragon queen Tempest. At some point, he was integrated into the Celestial Order to be a life-long guardian and companion to the future generations of Celestial Sorcerers/Knights. When he was three years old, Volteer was one of many dragons selected as a potential candidate for this position amidst Enchanter rank members (traditionally) who become 12 or 14 years old, he rejected many young members of the Celestial Order as his charge, due to the fact that none of them exhibited the qualities and calibre he was searching for, however, when a particular Enchanter rank member named Stephan approached him, he felt an instantaneous and remarkable inclination towards the boy who bore a mysterious spark in his eyes; and Volteer realized then that this boy had the potential to become a great wizard and warrior. When Volteer allowed the human-merman hybrid to place the ornamental saddle on his back; it was a sign that he has chosen the latter as his rider and since then Volteer and Stephan delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable, as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the prince of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Stephan has always treated Volteer with the honor and respect he deserved, as he not only sees the light dragon as his protector and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted friend and comrade. Personality TBA Physical appearance Volteer has orange rock-like scales, four long legs, a long neck and tail, a long snout, razor-sharp teeth and claws, he has razor-sharp spikes on both sides of his tail, and two razor-sharp horns; two at the back of his head. Volteer also has two long bat-like wings attached to his arms. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alpha Dragon physiology:' As a result of Volt's alpha dragon heritage, Volt possesses incredible levels of physical attributes; such as strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, senses, etc. As a lightning dragon, Volt can generate and manipulate electricity, also as the son of two alpha dragons; his physical and mystical attributes surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of most alpha dragons, however, because Volt is still a teenager, he has yet to fully develop the physical and mystical attributes of adult alpha dragons, until he reaches adulthood. As Volt gets older; his physical and mystical attributes further increases. **'Lightning breath:' As a dragon of the element of lightning, Volt can breathe bright blue electricity, particularly lightning from his nostril or mouth; that can destroy or disintegrate almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively; it's destructive force is equivalent to that of actual lightning. **'Electrogenesis:' Volt can generate, create and project bright blue electricity, particularly lightning from his entire body. **'Electrokinesis:' Volt can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; for example, he can release a pulses wave of lightning from his entire body that can incapacitate or injure Volt's opponents; depending on how much electrical energy is building up inside Volt's body. **'Ergogenesis:' As a lightning dragon, Volt can generate, create and project various kinds of bright blue energy from his entire body. **'Ergokinesis:' As a lightning dragon, Volt can manipulate various kinds of energy. **'Energy absorption:' As a lightning dragon, Volt can absorb various kinds of energy. **'Animal strength:' Volt possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a dragon; for example, he can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, he can also overpower common dragons and most alpha dragons with little effort. **'Animal durability:' Volt possesses incredible feats of durability even for a dragon; for example, swords, spears, lances and battle axes, cannot penetrate his scales, bullets, arrows and bolts will also bounce off him, as the rock dragon is impervious to these said weapons. **'Animal endurance:' Volt possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to endure powerful blows from common dragons and alpha dragons, for long periods of time. **'Animal speed:' Volt possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a dragon; for example, he can move at amazing high-hypersonic speeds (regardless whether or not he is in the sky, on the land or in the water) as he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, his speed also surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of most alpha dragons. **'Animal agility:' Volt possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a dragon; for example, he can maneuver in the air or water with incredible agility; despite his massive size. **'Animal reflexes:' Volt possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a dragon. **'Animal flexibility:' Volt possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a dragon. **'Animal mobility:' Volt possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a dragon. **'Animal jumping:' Volt can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal leaping:' Volt can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal stamina:' Volt possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a dragon; as he can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods of time. **'Animal eyesight:' Volt possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a dragon; as he can see at vast distances. **'Animal hearing:' Volt possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a dragon; as he can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal smelling:' Volt possesses incredible feats of sense of smell, even for a dragon; as he can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Due to Volt's dragon heritage, he can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a dragon; for example, he is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Volt's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal immunity:' Due to Volt's accelerated healing factor; he is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Because Volt is not an aquatic/marine creature, he is also immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. **'Animal longevity:' As a dragon, Volt has an extremely long lifespan; as Volteer will liver to be 31,000 years old. **'Flight:' Due to Volt's wings, Volt can fly at amazing speeds of mach 20 and high altitudes. **'Razor-sharp teeth:' Like all dragons, Volt possesses razor-sharp teeth they are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. **'Razor-sharp claws:' Like all dragons, Volt possesses five razor-sharp claws on each of his talons, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. Abilities *'High-level intellect:' Volteer is highly intelligent for his age, even for a dragon. Also, Volteer's intellect is equal to that of a human's. *'Expert combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by his father, the dragon king Thunder, Volteer is a highly skilled combatant. Also, like most dragons; Volteer utilizes his incredible strength, speed and agility in battle to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Volteer roars, gestures and growls, much like any animal would, despite this, like all dragons; Volteer is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Volteer is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin respectively. Weaknesses *'Limitations:' Because Volt is still a teenager, he has yet to fully develop the physical and mystical attributes of adult alpha dragons, until he reaches adulthood; for example, he cannot fly at the speed of mach 25. Also, Volt's lightning breath's destructive force doesn't come anywhere close being equivalent to that of actual lightning. *'Oxygen:' Because Volt is technically not a sea dragon, he cannot breathe underwater; if he remains underwater for too long, he will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Despite this, Ryan can at least hold his breath for long periods of time; 15 hours. *'Decapitation:' Despite Volt's accelerated healing factor, if his head is cut off from his body; he will permanently be killed, however, due to Volt's scales, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Magical weapons:' Certain magical weapons can penetrate or bypass Volt's incredibly durable scales. Trivia *Volteer and Stephan have been best friends, since Stephan was 12 years old; as Volteer was a kid dragon at the time. *Volteer will be 5 years old (teenage years; in dragon years) at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 6 years old. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters